AU, time travel and other stuff
by w1lliam
Summary: a bunch of oneshots, chapter1's, etc for various story ideas i have but know i will never be able to finish, please take a look and PM me if you like anyting you see and wanna build a story on it for yourself,
1. sunnys great time travel adventure

It was terrible, the strawhats were annihilated and she could do nothing about it, so in her most desperate hour she did something no ship has ever done before: she traveled back to the beginning, time travel

 **foreword: this is a time travel story featuring the sunny as the sole time traveler the sunny does travel back in time but to prevent paradoxes the moment she arrived in the past a timeline split of from the FUBAR timeline she came from, now existing as a parallel dimension this is of no consequence on this story except for preventing paradoxes**

 **Legend:**

 **Scene change**

" _sunny talking"_

' _sunny thinking'_

"talking"

'thinking'

 **Story start:**

 **Raftel: present time**

It was a massacre, the strawhats were gone, she wished with all her being she could change this, there was a bright flash and the thousand sunny, the ship of the strawhat pirates, was gone

 **14 years earlier (sunny P.O.V)**

There was a flash and everyone was gone, she was still docked at raftel safe and undamaged, but she had lost her crew; her nakama. So she steeled her resolve and reeled in her anchors raised her sails and with her navigating skills learned from experience (she was the ship nami navigated so she had to have picked up a lot from her through firsthand experience) and set out to the place of the beginning, the very beginning

 **Sometime after setting sail from raftel**

" _I should tend the gardens of Usopp, Nami and robin"_ she thought as she materialized her klaboutermann with a watering can and some scissors and set to work tending Usopp's pop green gardens

 **5 months later at a great cave in the red line: bubble cove (1)**

Bubble cove was huge, great mangroves not unlike those at shabody stood at the enterance and its roots had carved out a great cove that like shabody had bubbles floating everywere, bubble cove, like shabody, was big enough to have its own marine outpost as well as its own lawless areas, it was also known as the place of escape for those wanting to go back to paradise, for this was the new world equivalent of shabody achipello with its own (significantly more expensive) coating mechanics who made a fortune helping weak crews get back to 'paradise'

" _I want to get a coating"_ she said to the coating mechanic she found " _I wanna go to my nakama"_

Looking somewhat disturbed at the ghost ship talking to her, she answered: "sure, but can you pay? We are a lot less cheap then those at shabody; having a lot less resin to work with here" in her mind she added "(and punishing these once overconfident fools for even thinking they could handle the new world)"

The ship threw something _"here this is some of the treasure we gathered, you can have it if you coat me"_ there was a big bag that came up to her waist and despite the reservations of coating a ship without any crew on it she set to work right away

 **Paradise: next to the red line at the border of the calm belt separating east blue from the grand line, 2 days later**

' _I hope I have enough fuel stored for this'_ she thought as she fired up her engine (2) and set sail through the calm belt

 **About 1 km from the east blue, still in the calm belt**

She was out of fuel and had to put another set of barrels of cola in her engines, this was the 3rd time she had to do this and she hated it, she was a sitting duck while changing her fuel and while she was lucky the last 2 times she didn't know if it would keep up the 3rd time

 **The east blue: just outside the calm belt, 10 minutes later**

She was lucky, she only had 1 full set of barrels left after this and no sea king attacks

 **Fooshia village: 3 months before shanks leaves permanently, the day luffy stabs himself under the eye, 2 days before the sunny arrives**

"Hey, what's anchor doing up there?" one of the pirates said, pointing towards the bow of shanks ship, the red bull (3), where a young boy with black hair and a small knife stood

"Shank I'll prove I'm a true pirate like you" the boy said before stabbing the knife just below his left eye "AAAHHH"

"luffy you idiot! What are you doing!?" shanks shouted

 **Party's bar: 3 minutes later**

"That didn't hurt at all" luffy said after having his wound stitched and bandaged up by makino

"Liar" was the unanimous response from everyone in the bar

"Can I join your crew shanks?"

"No" was the reply

 **2 days later, the day Luffy eats the gomu gomu no mi**

"Can I join your crew?"

"Yes, but only if you can drink booze"

"Okay" he took a swig "bleagh"

"See you aint a pirate" one of shanks crewmembers said

"Hey Makino give anchor some juice, just put it on my tab"

"Oh juice, thanks Shanks!" he took a swig and gulped it down greedily, meanwhile the pirates burst out laughing

"Hey! Don't Laugh"

This went on for a while until some mountain bandits came to spoil the fun, what happens we all know, but for those who somehow don't, here it is: Luffy eats the gomo gomu no mi thinking its dessert while no one is looking and Shanks gets a bottle of booze and spit thrown on his face.  
No what's really interesting is a second pirate ship docking at the dock of fooshia, a pirate ship of a crew that doesn't exist… yet.

 **To be continued…**

 **Right now**

 **Docks of fooshia village: just after luffy ate the gomo gomo no mi**

' _Finally I made it'_ sunny thought as she docked at fooshia with the help of the dock workers

The plank was laid out for the crew to come out, but no one came, a scream of "GHOST SHIP!" was heard not long after

 **Partys bar at the exact same time**

"Ghost ship!"

It was heard; mainly due to the silence that was present after seeing luffy's arm stretch, but it was heard and as a result both the silence broke and the bar emptied out wanting to take a look the ghost ship

 **Docks, location of the ghost ship AKA the Sunny: 1 minute later**

"Doesn't look very spooky" Ben Beckmann said

"Doesn't look very pirate'y either, well, maybe a little bit" came the reply from Lucky Roo

"pirate?" that question came from Luffy but it was thought by a lot more

In response roo pointed both to the crossbones on the bow and the pirate flag flying proudly on the top of both masts and the jolly roger painted on the front sail

'How did we miss that' was the thought that most had upon seeing the blindingly obious signs

"Doesn't the hat of that jolly roger look familiar to you capt'n?" a random pirate asked Shanks

" _sencho?"_

At the voice everyone began to look around

" _Luffy sencho! There you are"_

Everyone's eyes bulged out, it was the SHIP that was talking, and it was calling LUFFY of all people its captain

 **To be continued… for real this time,**

 **but it won't be continued by me I'm not that great a writer, also not really able to get a lot of ideas for this, I only get the bunnies and they never grow into full-fledged stories for me, so if anyone is interested: please adopt this story**

 **I also have a bunch of other story ideas including this one on my profile if you are interested; give it a look, okay :) it also has some extra details and ideas and alternate options that I couldn't put in this chapter/prologue**

 **This is a story idea by me, if you want to adopt it please PM me**

 **That's it**

 **Cya:) William;)**

 **1 needed a location where you could coat ships in the new world**

 **2 post time skip sunny has engines that pop out at the bottom of the ship**

 **3 pun totally intended, this is before shanks got the Red Force**

 **Version 0.1**


	2. thriller barks new owners: the strawhats

**This story idea is much older, but I think you will like it**

 **Legend:**

"talking"

'thinking'

 **Scene/ time change**

 **Story start:**

 **Thriller bark: dawn, just after Moria was defeated, Kuma is busy compressing a giant air bubble**

…."ursus shock"

Everything went white after that for Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Robin and Franky

 **3 hours later, Kuma is gone, the island ship survived Oz, shadows azgard Moria and Kuma's ursus shock with all masts intact**

"Uuurgh what the hell happened?" asked nami when she woke up

"Well, the shitty mosshead almost got himself killed for starters" was the answer from Sanji who came to check up on them (read: Nami, Robin and whoever happened to be there)

"Starters? What happened while I was out?"

"Like I said: Mosshead almost got himself killed, Kuma disappeared, Luffy got magically healed and decided he wants thriller bark as his main ship in the new world and broo-"

"LUFFY WANTS THIS GIANT THING AS HIS MAIN SHIP?! What the hell is he thinking, don't we have the sunny already?"

"That was my reaction too, anyway Nami-san, Brook also joined the crew and we need to wake Robin-chan and the rest of the guys up

"Of course he joined; he is weird enough for Luffy to want him to join" Nami sighed "anyway let's wake up the others"

Nami and Sanji went and woke up the rest of the crew and the others lying around, sanji told nami that he woke Chopper as soon as he found him after he saw a half dead zoro standing in his own blood and saved his life that way

"Mosshead owes me big time for bringing chopper to him and saving his shitty life" he said

 **Mast mansion: 30 minutes later**

After waking everyone up (sans Zoro who was still sleeping to recover from his "mysterious" wounds) a great party went underway and during the party brook introduced himself properly to the crew, bounty poster and all

 **2 days later, 30 minutes after the party**

Franky had repaired brook's old ship and gave it to Lola and the other thriller bark survivors; they set sail for Water 7 the next day

Franky was busy fixing the damage Oz had done to the stairway of mast mansion for the rest of the day with the help of Sanji and Luffy who were carrying all the stone to Franky so he could rebuild the stairs and the bridge, and he still had to rethink that ridiculous entrance to the ship, he was thinking of making 2 giant castle doors instead of the mouth it is now

Nami meanwhile was getting familiar with the navigation room at the top floor of mast mansion, despite preferring the sunny, but hey what could she do against their selfish and stubborn captain's decision?

At the same time Usopp was designing a grave with brook for all his old crewmates, it was almost done, all he needed now was finding a nice spot on the graveyard, Franky's help and someone to pick some flowers

It was at that moment chopper, who was looking for something to do entered the room

"Hey Chopper, could you do something for us?" Usopp called

 **2 days later, Lola and her crew set sail for Water seven yesterday**

"I fixed her up as good as new, this ship is now a Super ship" Franky said "but I still don't get why you wanted this ship when we already have the sunny-go"

"Oh that's simple" Luffy said "giant ships are cool"

Everyone just about face planted and there was going only one thought through their head: "We should have known"

"But enough of that; lets just spread the sails, get out of this misty sea and lets go to Fishman island!"

"all right" everyone agreed

 **1 hour later, the Strawhats just left the Florian triangle**

Sanji was distributing some drinks to everyone

"Oh yeah, you were asleep last time we did this, Zoro" usopp said "let's do this one more time, properly"

"To celebrate brook joining the crew and to our new giant ship the euh, what do we call it, it's not really worthy of its old name anymore, don't you guys think?" Ussop questioned

"I don't know, what about the dark lord?" Robin suggested

"Oh! Oh! I know! Giant whale ape!" Luffy suggested and promptly got slapped by Usopp "don't start this again!" he shouted

"I was more thinking about: the Straw Hat Fortress" Zoro got a few looks from that "what it's like our own floating fortress, especially with those castle doors Franky installed at the entrance"

"Wow that's actually pretty sensible are you sure you're the shitty marimo and not his zombie" Sanji said

It got the expected results and the 2 were in a brawl again, meanwhile the rest was seriously considering it

"if a make a few improvements to the mansion and the side of the boat this could very well be our own personal floating fortress" Franky said "I vote yes"

"Me to" Usopp said "I want to make this the coolest fortress ever and we all can have our own room now"

"I also vote yes" Robin said

"As do I" Chopper and Brook said

"Its official then" ussop said "for the joining of brook and our new ship the Straw Hat Fortress, Kampaii!"

 **To be continued**

 **but it won't be continued by me I'm not that great a writer, also not really able to get a lot of ideas for this, I only get the bunnies and they never grow into full-fledged stories for me, so if anyone is interested: please adopt this story**

 **I also have a bunch of other story ideas including this one on my profile if you are interested; give it a look, okay :) it also has some extra details and ideas and alternate options that I couldn't put in this chapter/prologue**

 **This is a story idea by me, if you want to adopt it please PM me**

 **That's it**

 **Cya:) William;)**

 **Version 0.0**


	3. back to the war of the best

**This is another time travel story idea of mine, it features the Strawhats physically traveling back in time and stopping the war and preventing ace form being killed bij akainu and the future Strawhats being stuck in the altered past. Also, Jimbe joined the crew before the time travel event**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

"Thinking'

" **Attackname"**

"talking **attackname** talking"

" _den den mushi broadcast voice"_

 **Scene change: time, further details (POV that is not the strawhats)**

 **Story start**

 **Somewhere in the new world, 3 days after luffy became pirate king**

The Strawhats were running from the biggest ambush they ever faced (which luckily wasn't that huge), fleet admiral sakazuki had pulled all stops an put every available resource into his plan: he put warships, marines, pacifistas and even the shishikubai in one giant ambush, it was here in this ambush that luffy killed sakazuki, zoro gained his title of world stongest swordsman and that the monster trio gained 7 new members in the form of the rest of the crew, but the ambush was too much even for them and they were forced to flee with a coup de burst, eventually they found a mysterious island shrouded in mist and decided to hide with the Sunny in one of the coves that littered the coast

 **Mysterious Island: just after escaping the ambush**

"I'm getting weird vibes from this island, especially this cave" Nami said as they entered a relatively small cove that seemed to stretch on for eternity into the island

"Well, I don't care; I smell adventure in that cave. lets sail deeper into it" Luffy told them

Knowing they couldn't argue with their stubborn captain they sailed farther into the cave until they found a giant sign on the wall in written in a mysterious language that only robin could read (aka phoneglyph characters)

"all who find the mirage island have lost something on the road of life, go further into this cave to change the past, but not the future, this is the point of no return" Robin recited from the sign "I have heard of the mirage island" Robin said "it's said to appear and disappear randomly and almost all who found it never returned" this scared Usopp, Nami and Chopper

"N-n-never returned?" Chopper and Usopp squeaked

"To be honest I'm more curious about the 'change the past, but not the future' bit" Sanji said

"Me too" robin agreed

"Let's find out!" Luffy shouted "let's go deeper into the cave"

The Strawhats sailed deeper into the cave, sometime later they found a bright light at what they thought was the end of the cave and sailed right out of it into… shabody?!

 **Shabody archipelago: 3 years into the past**

There was a bright flash next to the abandoned sunny and another sunny appeared, this one not quite as abandoned and a lot more shocked at seeing an exact copy of their beloved ship right next to them, but before they could comment on that they heard some people talking

"Have you heard? Marine HQ is sending a live feed to this island for the execution of 'firefist' ace tomorrow"

"No I haven't. when did you hear about…." The voices faded

That snapped the Strawhats out of their shock, because for them ace died 3 years ago in the war of the best, it was Luffy's greatest failure, and also the crews (sans Jimbe) greatest failure for not being able to help him, or help him save him

Robin was the first to snap out of her shock and broke the silence immediately after "so that is what that sign meant"

Shaken out of their state of shock Sanji asked "so what did that sign mean?"

"That sign told us we could change one event in the past without changing our present" Robin explained "whatever we change here won't affect our timeline but rather an alternate timeline created the moment we entered the past. This also means that we will never be able to return to our own timeline" Robin explained "if we did travel to the future we would only travel into this timelines future and not back to our timeline, that is what the sign meant by point of no return"

But why choose ace's death as the thing to change, don't we all have different things we want to change?" Zoro questioned, thinking of Kuina's death

"that is true but I think our subconscious saw this as our greatest failure and the thing we all wanted to change most and the mirage island reacted to that" Robin replied thinking of the destruction of her home island, and then her inability to help Luffy save Ace

Usopp was tinking about her mother dying

Sanji was thinking of how old man zeff had to eat his own leg and ended his pirate career to save him

Nami was thinking about bellemere

Chopper about doctor hiluluk and his death

Franky though about tom, and how his Battle Frankies were used to frame his mentor

And brook, brook thought not only of his crew but of how he let Laboon suffer in waiting, never knowing if they would return

Luffy broke them out of their thoughts "Well then, it's settled" he said, grinning "let's crash the war and save ace"

He got big grins in return

 **To be continued**

 **End of part 1 of 2 of the prologue I will post chapter 1 of this two-shot next time**

 **This is my favorite scenario to date, if I'm ever going to make a full blown story out of any idea I have then it will be this one (but the time travelling sunny is a close second)**

 **But still, if you like this idea (but maybe not where I'm going with it) feel free to PM me and ask if you can make a story based on this premise**

 **Cya:) William;)**

 **Version 0.0**


	4. back to the war of the best part 2

**Part 2 of my changing the war time travel story AKA chapter 1**

 **Legend: see last chapter**

 **Story continue**

 **Sea near Marineford: The next day, the top of Marineford is just visible over the horizon, whitebeard and allies just appeared from under the ocean**

"Why are we waiting" Usopp asked "this is not like you at all"

"We are waiting for giant-ossan to make those huge waves" luffy responded, extraordinarily serious in comparison to his normal behavior "Usopp! Prepare the fuel for 2 coup de bursts and a gaon cannon or two"

"Roger!" was the only response he got as Usopp headed to the engine room to prepare the cola fuel to Luffy's specifications (1)

"Jimbe, Zoro, Chopper and Brook you guys furl the sails"

"Alright" they said as they made their way up the masts

A great shake was felt

"And hurry up will ya! It's almost time to go" Luffy shouted after them

"Franky!" Luffy said "be ready to deploy the shogun as soon as we land. We need all the firepower we can get, make sure it has enough fuel for at least 2 general cannons"

"You sure aren't pulling any punches, are ya? it will be SUPER done before you know it" Franky shouted as he headed below deck to fuel up both him and his shogun

Meanwhile 2 giant tsunamis were rising at either side of Marineford and Usopp came back up from the cola room

"Nami! Get ready, as soon as those tsunamis freeze use the first coup de bust "

"Robin! As soon as we arrive, I need eyes and ears everywhere on the battlefield try to keep some eyes and ears on the lookout, and if you can find the keys, take 'em if you can" robin nodded at that

The rest of the crew came back to the main deck

"Everyone! Take one baby denden mushi and keep in contact at all times and keep each other up to date, me, Zoro, Sanji, jimbe and Robin are going to hide until past me appears and croc attack old man Whitebeard, for the rest of you, go wild and take out as many marines as you can"

Soon after that the 2 giant tsunamis froze solid and a cry of "coup de bust!" was heard and the future Strawhats entered the war

 **Marineford: 2 minutes ago (POV of marines)**

The silence was deafening, one could hear a droplet fall and everyone was waiting. When suddenly a loud rumbling noise was heard

"What is that" a random marine asked

"Those are the seaquakes he sent out some time ago, they are coming back in the form of tsunamis" was the answer that came from the fleet admiral, Sengoku

"I guess I'll deal with this" Aokiji sad lazily as he jumped up and froze the giant waves and the ocean surrounding Marineford with his **ice age,** he then came down ad froze the bay too

The war had begun

There were some battles, like jozu throwing a giant block of ice and akainu melting it, destoying one of whitebears ships in the process, little oars jr opening up a path on one side before being defeated by Dofamingo, Gekko Moria and Kuma. And Whitney opening up a path on the other side with her icebreaker

And then the war promptly paused when they heard something flying through the air and a cry of **"weather egg: twister-kun"** after which a tornado appeared on the marines side and wreaked havoc in the lower ranks, after which a unknown pirate ship came crashing down onto the plaza, and then a giant mech appeared from the ship by means of docking (que stars in all the male lower ranked marines and pirates who saw it) and started running wild by attacking one of the giants, meanwhile on the other side a furry humanoid hulking man was seen clobbering lots of marines before changing into another form and digging underground

Then the skeleton appeared, disappeared and reappeared behind all the lower ranking marines at the other side, his sword unsheathed, and while the marines found and attacked him he sheathed his sword and with a clink all marines between his point of disappearance and reappearance fell down, defeated, then the skeleton man disappeared again

On the other side plants and nature seemed to conspire against the marines with lightning raining down and monstrous plants attacking all marines within reach this went on for a short time

"What the hell is going on" Sengoku mumbled to himself before deciding to get on with the plan before any more unexpected things happened, too bad luck was not on his side

 **In the thousand sunny: at the same time, the monster trio and Jimbe are waiting for the right moment to enter the fray and robin is observing everything with her ability**

"I'm bored"luffy said

"I'm surprised you even held you this long" came from Jimbe

"Well, I'm still bored, when is past me going to appear?

"Right now" robin said, her arms crossed and eyes closed, she was observing everything on the battlefield with her ability "I got the keys by the way"

 **(General pov)**

The war seemed to come to a screeching halt for the second time when a ship camedown from the sky again

This time they could see who was on it due to the fact that said ship was upside down, the ones falling were a bunch of unnamed impel down convicts, Crocodile, the revolutionary: Ivankov, Jimbe, Mr. 1, Mr. 3, buggy and of course luffy

There was a great splash as the ship crashed down into the only place that had water; the spot where Jozu had gotten his giant block of ice to throw at the marines

"LUFFY!" shouted ace when he saw his little brother

When Past Luffy and crew had gotten out of the water he shouted: "AAACCCEEEEE! I found ya! We're here to save you!"

 **Execution platform: at the same time**

"Garp! What the hell is your grandson doing here!?" Sengoku asked his comrade

"Luffy?!" came from a very disgruntled Garp

"You never fail to make a scene worth witnessing"came from mihawk

The other shichikubai had varying reations, ranging from anger and calculating silence to lovelorn and crazy gleefull ones

The other marines were wondering what the escaped convicts were doing here including two very happy to see Luffy and one who wanted to eliminate Luffy at all costs

"So you have decided your path today, Jimbe?" was Sengoku's statement

"Indeed, I'm resigning from the shichikubai" came past jimbe's answer

Crocodile was attacing Whitebeard, but before P. Luffy could interfere a wave of power came from the ship that landed in the plaza that knocked out nearly every marine below vice-admiral rank and crocodile and the entire war fell silent again

"Time for us to interfere" came a familiar voice as 7 figures emerged from the ship and 3 other joined them on or next to the ship

"Who the hell are you guys?" came the question from one of the vice- admirals

"Who we are?" said the skeleton swordsman

"We are the ones who will SUPER change this war" said the giant robot

"To change the future" said the reindeer that was recognized as the Strawhats pet

"To change our greatest failure" came from the woman who they identified as Nico Robin

"To save Ace" came from the smoking one

"To prevent the death of Whitebeard" came from the long nosed one

"To prepare ourselves for our own destiny" came from the one they recognized as the "cat burglar" Nami

"To kill a certain magma man" was said darkly by a one eyed "pirate hunter" roronoa Zoro

"WE ARE THE STRAWHAT PIRATES!" came from Monkey D. "Strawhat" Luffy

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **This was hard to write and until I get better at making stories I won't make more of this storyline because I don't think I can do it justice**

 **So, if any of you feel up to it, PM me and ask, I'll be happy to give the story to you if I think you can do better than me**

 **Cya:) William;)**

 **1: 2 times 3 and 2 times 5 means preparing 16 barrels of cola, that's is a lot of cola**

 **version 0.0**


	5. luffy's thundering adveture

**Hey everybody this is one of my, maybe gonna be more than just a one shot, oneshot**

 **Lets get to it**

 **Legend:**

"talking"

'thinking'

" **Attack name"**

 **Scene or place: time**

" _Den den mushi talk/short memory"_

Luffy meets shanks at 6, and after a sea adventure where he was thought lost at 7 and returns when he is 10 he also meets ace and Sabo that same year, he does occasionally disappear but always returns within a day or three, he disappeared for weeks after ace leaves, though he always manages to reappear within days of garp visiting and disappears again a few days after he leaves

On an unrelated note; the sound of a bell ringing could be heard all across paradise, mariejoa and large parts of east and south blue exactly one day after Ace set sail

Tags: diff df Luffy, smarter then he wants to be Luffy, stronger Luffy, east blue gonna be boring

 **Story start**

 **Unknown place: unknown time**

"So this is the last time you will visit for a while, eh?" an old bearded man asked

"Yep" a young man wearing a strawhat answered with a smile "it's hard to disappear while traveling on a ship, I'll keep in contact with you. We do have a queen den den mushi here after all."

"And one of those rare white ones connected to it" the bearded man added "go, Luffy, tomorrow is the big day after all, isn't it?"

"Yea it is" the young man, Luffy, answered "keep everyone in line please old man Gan Fall"

"That I will do 'god' Luffy"

"I'll visit with my crew sometime in the future with my crew, the plans for 'it' better be ready when I'm back, I wanna take it to that water 7 place the voice keeps talking about, see if they can build 'it'."

With that, 'god' Luffy a.k.a. Monkey D. Luffy in the blue sea, left the white white sea, Angel island and Skypea in a flash of lightning, he would return about a month later with a lamb ship and 5 crew members

 **Dawn Island, windmill village: the next day**

"Bye everyone!" Luffy shouted "I'll see you guys again when I'm pirate king"

On the shore a group was waving Luffy goodbye, and a grumpy old man was grumbling about how he was going to ruin the village's reputation

His journey was about to end when a large sea king appeared. However, a blast that felt like power and will personified scared the beast off, it wouldn't be seen for a month. And Luffy left laughing.

 **East blue seas near shells town: a few days and a few misadventures later, including one involving a whirlpool**

Luffy was in the air, using one of the three techniques gramps showed him during one of his visits in an attempt to convince Luffy to join the marines, **geppo** he called it, after his boat sank in a whirlpool. After going a bit into the air he felt a large concentration of voices moving in the distance behind him. He turned around and could spot one of those luxury cruisers in the distance and decided to sneak onto the ship. After ascending even higher he flew towards the ship, knocked the watch men out for a few minutes and dropped onto the ship, thinking about how he learned about haki and subsequently decided to keep his power hidden for as long as possible…

 **Flashback, above Skypiea, gods temple: Luffy just turned eight and had his DF for just half a year**

"Old man Gan fall I've been … feeling people and animals ever since I ate this fruit" Luffy asked "do you know what that is?"

This surprised Gan fall and, thinking he knew what it was said: "I think I know what it is, it's something we call mantra here"

"mantra?" Luffy asked

"yes, mantra, although I've met a group from the blue sea that called it observation haki" gan fall said " it allows you to hear the voices of people's minds, and allows you to know where they are, measure their strength and if you get better, even know what they are going to do even before they do it"

"awesome!" Luffy shouted in wonder, before he added "but if they call it observation haki, could there be more forms of haki?"

'the boy is smarter than he looks, he just doesn't show it often' Gan fall thought before explaining: "that is what I thought too, so when I asked the explained the 3 forms of haki: the first is observation haki, or as we call it, mantra that I just explained, the second is armament haki, in its base form allows on to form an invisible coat of armor around your body and use it to hit devil fruit users despite the immunities they have" "so someone could hit me even though I'm electricity?" Luffy interjected.

"yes, it looks like the training we gave you payed off after all" gan fall said

"I still don't like to think, but at least it doesn't hurt anymore" Luffy agreed

"let's get back to haki, the last one is something I'm sure you have, seeing how you knocked out almost everyone here when you arrived, it's called conquerors haki, and allows you to overpower weak willed minds and cause them to faint, and allows you to tame even the most dangerous of creatures, at least, that is what that Rayleigh fellow explained, speaking of him, he did give me his number, so I will try calling him."

 **Gods temple: a few minutes later**

" _Hello this is Shakkie's rip off bar with whom am I speaking?"_ a female voice asked

"You are speaking with Gan fall, an old friend of Rayleigh, who gave me this number, speaking of him, can I speak to him?

" _You're lucky, he is just back from one of his trips, here, *rummaging* hello, silvers Rayleigh here, what can I help you with old friend?"_

"Well I just met this boy who seems to have talent in both mantra and this conquerors haki you told about when you and roger were here. And I was hoping you could train him"

" _I will if you can send him here, seeing how getting up to you is kinda hard."_

"that won't be a problem, the boy has eaten one of those devil fruits and is perfectly capable of travelling alone through the sky"

" _Well that makes things easier. I'm at shabody, just tell the boy to look for an island near the red line with lots of bubbles and look for the strongest aura, or voice, as you guys call it up there. Send him once you think he's ready to go, ill be waiting for 2 months before I go explore the island again, I will also be testing him before training him so he better have some spirit"_

"I will get him one of my best mantra users to train him and send I'm to you within the month, and don't worry I'm sure he will pass you test, he does remind me a lot of roger, after all" gan fall said

 **Skypiea: the next day**

"Luffy this is one of my guards, his name is frank, and he will be training you in using mantra listen to him and train as hard as possible, but don't use your power, okay?"

Luffy nodded with a serious face, and after listening to the guards explanation got started training together

 **Shabody: start of the second month**

Lightning boomed through the sky a short distance from the red line and suddenly shot away from the red line and impacted on a calm patch of mangrove just before a bar called shakkie's rip-off bar. The lightning formed into a young boy wearing a strawhat. The door opened just after Luffy finished reforming.

The first thing Rayleigh saw was a strawhat that looked very, very familiar and a young boy with a scar under his left eye wearing it.

" _Where is your arm, and for that matter, where is the strawhat you are so fond of?" "those? I bet them both on the new generation"_

Shaking himself out of the memory, Rayleigh thought to himself 'well if shanks bet om him, I'm going to be training him no matter what, I'll still going to be testing him though' "so you are the boy my friend Gan fall spoke of, what is your name?"

"I'm monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to be the pirate king!"

"Monkey D. eh? Are you related to Monkey D. Garp by any chance?" Rayleigh asked 'another D.? Maybe he is the one'

"you know gramps?!" Luffy shouted before adding fearfully "don't tell him I'm here, please"

"I won't, but I will be training you in something your gramps can do too"

"You mean this haki stuff? Teach me, please"

"I will, but only after you spar with me for 2 minutes"

"Ok, lets go **1000 volt raiken** "

With that Luffy punched the air and a large fist made of electicity shot forward and would have hit Rayleigh had he not dodged before the attack left Luffy's fist rayleig attacked once the attack left Luffy's fist because the boy overextended himself, and tried to turn into electricity but was hit regardless

"so this is the armament haki old man gan fall talked about right ossan?"

"yes, and one of the things I will teach you in the coming year, if you can survive for 1.5 minutes longer"

"What is your name anyway, ossan?" Luffy asked as he zapped away to avoid another punch

"Rayleigh" Rayleigh answered even as he sped over to where Luffy was going to reappear

The rest of the fight went on, Luffy trying to avoid being hit while sending increasingly stronger **raiken** after Rayleigh whenever he got the chance; the boy was hit many times, but didn't seem to stay down

"this is gonna be my last attack" Luffy said, as he held his hands together a ball of electricity formed and started spinning, it got bigger and bigger until it was the size of Luffy's hand and Luffy shouted **" 10.000 volt kaminari cannon"** the ball flew towards Rayleigh, and even curved slightly, homing in on Rayleigh while he dodged, but after passing him exploded, sending lightning everywhere in a diameter of 5 meters, Rayleigh missed the explosion by just millimeters and felt his graying hair stand on end. And when he looked behind him he saw a crater in the shape of the attack's explosion

"Well, that was 5 minutes instead of 2, but I haven't had so much fun since me and shanks" "you know shanks!" "-sparred last time he visited. Yes I know shanks, he was a chore boy on the pirate ship I sailed on" Rayleigh said, "you pass by the way, and we are lucky no one noticed us, if anyone knew you had the 'invincible' goro goro no mi they would be flocking to get you to join them or kill you, and if that happens you can't become pirate king"

"No way! I promise to hide it as long as possible"

"at least hide it from your gramps or he would be forcing you to join the marines, you can only truly reveal it once you become a strong pirate" Rayleigh explained, and added "now let's go find a boat to steal, we need to go to a certain island in the calm belt, where you can practice both your haki and your powers without people watching"

 **Rusukaina: 5 days, a shipwreck and 3 more days later**

After shipwrecking in just before the calm belt due to a storm the duo swam/floated-zipped the rest of the way there

"Welcome to your training ground and home for the next year"Rayleigh said

"Feels dangerous here, there are at least a 100 creatures I won't be able to defeat without my powers" Luffy said, using his rudimentary haki skills aided by his powers

"Try 400 you won't _survive_ without your powers, 600 you won't defeat without your powers and only 100 you could defeat without them" Rayleigh said

"You can sense that much?! Awesome!" Luffy said and then added "let's get training"

"Alright but first a few rules to make it harder for you: rule 1, no powers without my permission, if you use them anyway, no food for you for a whole day"

"… That would mean I would miss 5 meals and 30 snacks! Every day if I use my powers without you telling me to"

'Gluttonous much?' Rayleigh though before saying "rule 2, stay with me until you can at least defeat every animal with your powers. Again, disobey this rule and no food for a day. That's it, any questions?

"Is there any place I could keep my hat to prevent damaging it?"

"Well there is one place…"

Luffy left his hat at a bulbous tree and started training (what, there is no dramatic scene for that, he just wants to protect his hat)

 **Rusukaina: the next year, time to go back to Skypiea**

"Time to go, will you be fine going back to Shabody alone old man Rayleigh-sensei?

"Yes, I'll be fine; I'm still amazed you mastered the basics within a year, though you already had your potential unlocked and that usually takes the longest"

"Yes I know, though are you sure you'll be safe?"

"For the second time I'm fine, I told you I wasn't the first mate of the pirate king by being weak, and this island was a nice workout to get me in shape, so I think I'll be swimming the whole way, with a stop at amazon lily and rightside-up of course, I always wanted to see the famous waterrise they have there."

"Right" Luffy said, sweatdropping at the fact that he seemed to consider a swim from Rusukaina to shabody a vacation. "bye, see ya when I'm 17"

"I have no doubt we will meet again" Rayleigh said, watching Luffy transform into lighting and zip away at the speed of lightning, leaving thunder in his wake, before diving into the water of the calm belt, intent on visiting Gloriosa and the three girls he rescued, and watch the famous waterrise on rightside-up island

 **Flashback end, back on the cruise ship: the same time we went to the flashback**

"let's take a look around" Luffy said sneaking into the ship, feeling both the people on the ship as well as the ambush the ship was sailing towards

 **To be continued by me and whomever wants to use this idea**

 **First let's explain the attacks:**

 **Volt= the power levels of an attack lowest voltage is 100 highest voltage /one hundred billion each attack has a min and a max amount of volts that can be put into one atack**

 **Raiken= lightning fist: a ligtningbolt shaped like a fist, self-explanatory. voltage levels: min 100, max 10.000**

 **Kaminari cannon= lightning cannon: a round orb is created and shot at an opponent it has limited homing capabilities and explodes once it hits something or misses the target, everything within the blast radius is shocked and with higher voltages, vaporized (measured from an average marine soldier), very destructive to terrain the diameter of the explosion is min 5 and max 50 depending on voltage, be careful of friendly fire with this one. Voltage levels: min 10.000, max 1.000.000**

 **Non cannon locations:**

 **rightside-up island: an island that is the cornerstone of the Florian triangle. On one side is the Florian triangle and close to the other side are the protective currents of the government only basin current 4 of the 7 logs converge here to point to Fishman Island with the others going through the florian triangle, having already locked onto fishman island from the 2 other islands one of which being water 7 the other being the nearby island of pucci (it exists in canon, its connected by sea train to water 7)  
rightside-up is famous for being the only new world esque island in paradise it is for that reason also known as hell in paradise by new world veterans. It is also famous for having its gravity inversed, meaning the island floats in the air and people live on the bottom of the island, the only way to reach the island is by navigating up a rock formation called inverse channel that goes up and then inverts to grant access to the bottom of the island, entering to the island is harder than leaving it thanks to its main tourist attraction the waterrise: water falling up from the sea onto the bottom of the island and then flows to inverse channel and back into the sea  
there exists a (true) rumor of a hidden channel that leads to the top of the island and a current that leads into the sky this is the only constant access point to the white sea from paradise it does however have a 90% mortality rate (and the only known navigators capable of reliabliy navigating to the white sea would be post timesip Nami, and 'nutty' Bill who lived on the island, but the guy passed away a year after the pirate king was executed, the guy got very rich guiding people up the current, knowing it is a one-way street and using dials to go back down on his own, he is responsible for bringing the non-native den den mushi to the white sea and the white white sea)**

 **Misc. non-canon stuff**

 **Queen den den mushi: these rare den den mushi variants are the hubs of the den den mushi network, capable of relaying signals across the world, provided you use the right prefix to a number (in the sky island one the number is 0485-normal number) it can also communicate with baby den den mushi acros the same range a normal den den mush could without relaying, or communicating, with the queen**

 **it is also a black and normal den den mushi in one, depending on its settings. dialing a number allows you either to call them or when in spy mode, listen in on all the chatter going to and leaving that den den mushi, it also records any number dialed while spying and puts it in its memory it also has a screen functionality allowing features such as seeing the phone numbers called while spying on a specific number and seeing all the numbers dialed in the past to and from the den den mushi while in call, modus. It does however only have enough memory for 600 numbers: 500 for spying on other den den mushi's, divided among the den den mushi's spied on and 100 for in the 'callers' memory**

 **You still have to scramble the signal using a white den den mushi while calling to prevent black ones from intercepting. It also helps the queen to stay hidden while in listening mode the queens can't listen and call at the same time however**

 **There are only 10 known queens in the world, 6 are in the hands of the world government with one confimed to be on mariejoa, and another confirmed to be on marineford the othr four are confirmed to be somewhere in the four blues; every blue has one hidden on one of the many islands, its location only known to the five elder stars, the commander in chief, the fleet admiral and the highest commanding officer on the island where she is with only fleet admiral and above knowing the locations of all five queens on the seas, and only the five elder stars knowing the location of the one on mariejoa**

 **The final four are in possession of the yonkou, only the yonkou and its highest officers know of its location though it is confirmed whitebeard has it on one of his 5 main ships and shanks is known to visit a certain island in the calm belt very often, however no one has found any evidence of the queen being on that island**

 **The final queen is unknown to all except Luffy and former god Gan fall, its location is on gods temple above Skypiea**

 **Well I will be honest, try as I might I cannot devise a way to continue my time travel story so I will put it up for adoption, while also trying to find inspiration, maybe even from this story I will post this chapter I'm both my one-shot story collection and as a standalone story, let's hope this one goes better**


End file.
